Post Office Protocol Wiki
Welcome to the Post Office Protocol Wiki's '' This wiki page will explain the technology behind Post Office Protocol (POP) and how they work. Meaning Post Office Protocol (POP) is a networking type and a standard Internet protocol that takes emails from remote mail servers for access by the host machine. POP provides users with the ability to grab and receive email. ' Synopsis ' The Post Office Protocol describes how your email client should communicate with the POP server. The POP is easy to implement, it also provides only basic functionality. Things that can be done via the POP include: · Retrieve mail from an ISP and delete it on the server. · Retrieve mail from an ISP but not delete it on the server. · Ask whether new mail has arrived but not retrieve it. · Peek at a few lines of a message to see whether it is worth retrieving. Most POP users have the option to leave mail on the server after download but e-mail users using POP usually connect, take all their messages, store them on their PC as new messages then delete them from the server and disconnect. Other protocols, like IMAP, (Internet Message Access Protocol) give the user more complete remote access to common mailbox operations. In the late 90's and early 2000's, less Internet Service Providers supported IMAP because the storage space that was required on their hardware. Up-to-date e-mail users supported POP, then over time popular mail client software started to support IMAP. Types ''' There are two main types of POP. POP2, POP3. Though there is a POP4. · POP2- An earlier version of POP. · POP3 - The current standard version of POP. It is supported by virtually all modern e-mail clients and servers; it currently competes with IMAP (Internet Message Access Protocol). · POP4 - This exists only as an informal offer which adds simple folder management, multipart message support, in addition to message flag management which was implemented to compete with IMAP, but it has not progressed since 2003. '''History · POP1 was specified in RFC(Request For Comments) 918 (1984), · In February 1985, RFC 937 was published and named Post Office Protocol - Version 2. POP2 surpassed the capabilities of POP by defining a much richer set of commands and replies. This includes it being able to read only specific messages. · In 1988, RFC 1081 was published, describing version 3 of the Post Office Protocol (POP3). By this time, personal computers were becoming more and more important in the networking and computing worlds. Use * ·Post Office Protocol is used by virtually anyone who uses email. * POP is used by virtually all e-mail clients. * If not POP the client usually prefers IMAP(Internet Message Access Protocol). * Other e-mail protocols include HTTP and SMTP. * On a scale from 1 to 10 in use the POP marks a 8 because it does not require any extra work to use. But it can be hard to navigate at times. ' ' Trivia 1. '''What does POP stand for in terms of this topic? a) Point of Presence b) Pregnant Overweight Pigs c) Post Office Protocol d) Present Ocean Problems e) Ping Over Pong 2. '''What are the different types of POP? a) POPA, POPB & POPC b) POP2, POP3 & POP4 c) POP Right, POP Left & POP Center d) P, O and P e) None of the above 3. '''What is POP used for? a) E-mail b) E-shopping c) Ethernet d) Theft e) Flying 4. '''What is the main competitor of POP? a) IMAX b) IMAP c) ITUNES d) The Internet e) All of the above 5. '''What is each POP version specified with? a) RFC b) RCP c) TLC d) ASAP e) OCD 6. '''Which statement is FALSE? a) POP2 was specified in 1985 b) POP4 is a normal version of POP c) POP is the same as POP1 d) POP is also a word e) IMAP is not a map 7. '''When was POP3 specified? a) 1988 b) 1999 c) 1969 d) 1933 e) 1869 8. '''What is POP? a) An internet protocol b) A dollar menu meal c) An OS d) A blood type e) An Olympic sport 9. '''What does IMAP stand for? a) Internet Message Access Protocol b) Internet Migration Alternating Process c) Internet Message Area Protocol d) I Must Allow Plagiarism '''10.Which one of these can POP do?' a) Retrieve mail from an ISP but not delete it on the server b) Ask whether you want fries with that shake c) Show you all messages fully on the same page d) Drive you to school e) Teach you how to sing Answers 1) C 2) B 3) A 4) B 5) A 6) B 7) A 8) A 9) A 10) A☁ References http://searchexchange.techtarget.com/definition/POP3 http://www.techopedia.com/definition/5383/post-office-protocol-pop http://email.about.com/cs/standards/a/pop_basics.htm http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post_Office_Protocol http://www.tcpipguide.com/free/t_POPOverviewHistoryVersionsandStandards.htm https://technet.microsoft.com/en-us/library/cc737236(v=ws.10).aspx https://www.iconfinder.com/icons/45206/format_imap_icon http://www.wisegeek.com/what-is-the-difference-between-smtp-and-pop.htm